For example, in a mobile communication terminal, a plurality of band-pass filters are used in response to various communication methods. The plurality of band-pass filters are integrated into in a single component as one filter circuit, for example.
Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2003-517239 discloses forming a duplexer using four band-pass filters. The four band-pass filters are integrated as a single module.
When a single filter circuit is formed using a plurality of filters, each filter includes an input terminal and an output terminal. Therefore, the filter circuit includes many terminals.